


Discovery

by SilverWolf15



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Acceptance, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf15/pseuds/SilverWolf15
Summary: Splinter has noticed some things that have been going on between Donatello and Leatherhead. After the truth is found out, Splinter will have to decided what to make of this new discovery. (Bad summary, I know but it's all I had)
Relationships: Donatello/Leatherhead (TMNT)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55





	1. Secret Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to get this one out. I'm posting it right before I go to sleep so this first chapter may seem rushed and I apologized for it as it may not be as good. The next chapter should be better. Now other than Leo x Don pairing I also like when Don and Leatherhead are a couple. I don't know why but these two really compliment one another. I really want to take things further with this story as I have a few things planned for future events. Let me know what you think about this so far, I appreciate the feedback. 
> 
> It's rated Teen just to be safe.

When it comes to a household full of ninja, Master Splinter is a rat that knows all that happens within his domain. He knows all of what happens within his clan. The wise rat raised his sons from mere hatchlings, and overtime managed to pick up on their traits, interests, and habits. This made it easy in the early days for him to know what they are doing within their home. Yet as the years went by knowing his sons activities started to become even harder to predict. His sons are teenagers now, and aside from their ninja training every single one of them has their own hobbies that entertain themselves with. 

Despite being reclusive most of the time, or spending time in his room, and sitting down to meditate, the rat still keeps a watchful eye on his sons. Despite them growing up he didn’t want to miss a moment at all. Yet, as of late, most of his attention was focused on one individual. The surprising thing, is that he happens to not be one of his sons.  
Splinter speaks of Leatherhead. 

The mutated crocodile was still a mystery to the rat, his origins being a huge surprise to the rat once his sons told him of his existence. Still, after rescuing him from Bishop Splinter found that the croc is a gentle soul who doesn’t wish to hurt anyone unless he has to. He tries to keep himself in check but has trouble. Leatherhead has his own demons to fight, which is why he no longer lives with them anymore. To Splinter this was a shame, as he viewed the croc as a really good friend, as he shared the same origins with him and his sons, yet also had to think of his family first and didn’t want to see them hurt. Like how his youngest son was injured by him when his animalistic side took over. Splinter held no ill will towards his friend after that, he couldn’t…but still didn’t wish for another accident to happen. 

Still that didn’t mean he discouraged the croc visiting now and then…which happens to be the issue at hand right now. No, it wasn’t a problem letting Leatherhead come and go as he pleases, but Splinter’s aged eyes managed to pick up a few things that added up strangely. Lately it had been his second youngest who has been calling the mutant crocodile over to the lair a lot. Mostly it was for second opinions about experiments he was doing or to assist him on a project. Other times Don would go over to LH’s home and be gone for hours at a time. When ever the purple clad turtle came back his mood would always seem…lifted, a sense of giddiness, and always is in a good mood. 

Splinter became confused at how much time his son and Leatherhead spent together but didn’t say or do anything. Mainly because it wasn’t affecting anything in his son’s life. Well Donatello would usually have an error or two during training but those were easily fixed. Still the rat started to become suspicious of something and was curious to know what was going on between them. Well Leatherhead was due to be here soon, as Donatello announced he had needed help with another project of his. As much as the rat didn’t want to intrude in on his son’s lives, he was curious as to what is exactly is going on.  
……………………..  
Splinter sat cross legged outside of his room as the lair’s main doors opened and in came the croc, causally entering like he always did. His sons saw his entrance and ran over to greet their friend, Don trailing behind some. Splinter remained where he was as he watched carefully, also making sure his observations weren’t obvious. Years of ninja training being put to use.  
“Man, we’ve been seeing you a lot lately LH,” Mikey greeted his friend with a smile. 

“That’s my fault,” Don admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. “I have a lot of things that need a second opinion on.” 

“That seems to be happening a lot lately,” Raph couldn’t help but say next with a raise of an eye. “You never need so many second opinions, what’s wrong, losing your edge Brainiac?” 

“It’s alright my friends, I don’t mind it, after all I enjoy the time I spend with my friends, every single minute,” Leatherhead smiled at everyone, looking at Donny last. It was then Splinter’s eyes rose as he saw a…blush? Donatello slightly blushed at the comment, as there seemed to be some kind of hidden context behind that last comment. His brothers didn’t see the blush, but the rat sure did. 

“Either way will you still have time to hang once you’re done with all that scieney stuff?” Mikey asked hopefully. Despite being mostly brains all the brothers managed to find activities to do with the croc. They enjoyed spending time with him one on one as much as he loved doing the same. 

“That can be arranged my friends,” Leatherhead smiled. 

“Ok guys leave him and Donny to their own stuff for now,” Leo told his brothers. “LH will have plenty of time for us as well.” 

“Aww, you guys could take hours,” Mikey whined, this caused Leatherhead to laugh as he moved closer to Donatello, but then without no one noticing, Don’s hand brushed the croc’s, eliciting another blush from the genius turtle. Once again none of the brothers saw this, but Splinter sure did. 

This was odd indeed, Splinter mulled over what he had just seen, but didn’t get the chance as his son and friend came over to him. Regaining composure Splinter bowed at his guest in welcoming. As did Leatherhead so he can be respectful, “I am humble to be welcomed back into your home Splinter.” 

“Of course, Leatherhead,” Splinter responded back with a smile. “You are like family; you will always be welcomed.” 

“I thank you my friend,” Leatherhead bowed again. 

“If you can excuse us father, we have some work to do,” Don said next, trying to be as polite and respectful to his father. 

“Of course, you may go,” Splinter dismissed them and watched as they walked off to Don’s lab. Both of Splinter’s eyes watching and noticing how close the two are. They are basically invading the other’s personal space. This is odd indeed, mainly since Donatello always hated when his personal space is invaded, as he has made it known numerous times. Yet, Leatherhead is allowed to invade it without consequence. 

As he watched the two disappear in the lab Splinter then started to ponder over what he had seen. His son blushing, brushing hands, and allowing his personal space to be invaded? The more he thought about this the more he started to think back to previous encounters the two had. The smiles that were traded, more blushes that were faint, yet the close proximity they two would always share. Splinter doesn’t know much of human culture, but from what he managed to see and watch from TV, usually when individuals express themselves as such, like how Leatherhead and his son do, then that would mean-

Splinter gasped. 

“That…that can’t be…can it?” Splinter spoke to himself in shock, his body going stiff as his breathing increased slightly. “Donatello…are you…involved with Leatherhead?” 

It was the only explanation as the signs were there, yet why was it being hard to believe? True his sons are growing up and are teenagers. As teens new feelings and desires would present themselves, yet had his son acted upon them? No, he couldn’t believe it, yet it was the only logical thing. Still the only way he could truly find out is hearing it from his son’s mouth…and maybe his potential boyfriend.  
Splinter shuddered at that word, yet he wasn’t sure why. Still putting those thoughts to the side, he got up from his meditative pose and started to walk towards the lab. As much as he didn’t want to pry into his son’s life, he just had to know. As a parent he wanted to know what is going on. All sense of reason flew out of his mind, which including knocking. 

To his surprise the door wasn’t locked, and it swung open. The rat opened his mouth but stopped as both eyes widen as a new sight came before him. “Donatello!” He startled the two inside.  
Before him his son had his lips locked with the crocodile’s, both of them were kissing.


	2. Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, I did what I could and I hope you all like it, but I think that this could have been better or deeper like. Also, if there is a lack of insight or internal thinking on Splinter's part, that's intentional. I don't want to show what he's thinking of right now, We're not supposed to know what he's thinking as it makes it more dramatic. That will be saved for the next chapter. I hope it surprises you all and i hope you enjoy it. Please let me know how i'm doing.

Splinter paced back and forth in his room; his mind jumbled up with many thoughts flowing in at a breakneck speed. Before him sat both Donatello, and Leatherhead, both of them quiet with their heads bowed in shame. None of them dared to speak at all since the rat Master before them hasn’t said a single word since coming in. Except that he wanted there to be five feet between them. 

A lot had happened in the span of 30 minutes since Splinter walked in on the two kissing. He started to shout at both of them, prompting them to end their kiss and put some space between themselves. He then questioned as to what was going on, but before anyone of them could say anything the rat had silenced them, almost as if he didn’t want to hear anything despite asking for an explanation. Instead he ordered the both of them to his room right this instant. All the while explaining he wanted at least five feet between the two at all times. Being caught, almost as if by a spotlight, the two couldn’t help but do what they were told, just like two kids being caught doing something bad. With the purple clad turtle it was understandable, but with Leatherhead he wasn’t sure why he felt like he was a child in trouble. Splinter just had a way to make him feel like that. 

His outburst caught the attention of his other sons, who came over to see what had happened. Part of them thought something serious had happened but recoiled from asking as they saw their angry father walking out, followed by a shame faced Don and Leatherhead. Neither one of them said anything as they headed for Splinter’s room. Before the door closed Splinter took one last look at his remaining sons. 

“None of you are to eavesdrop at all, if you do you will Regret It!” he ordered out before slamming the door closed. The warning caused Leo, Raph and Mikey to shiver from fright, fully knowing their father’s rage is something they shouldn’t disobey. As much as they wanted to know they knew not to disobey the order at all. Still they were curious and knew whatever it was concerned Don and Leatherhead. They were confused as things were fine when they came in but then a few minutes later shouting. What did they do that warranted such anger?   
…………  
That had been a while ago, making Don and Leatherhead suffered in silence as they watched the rat pace around, not saying a word the whole time. Their hearts raced just from suspense alone, and then the fear set in. None of them knew how this was going to go. For being as smart as they were, they still couldn’t anticipate how Splinter would react to him knowing they were in a relationship with one another. They tried their best to keep this secret, but it was bound to get out sooner or later. They just wished they could have informed him on their own terms.

Leatherhead looked over at his lover, watching the olive-green turtle’s hands clench and eyes close out of fear. The croc wanted nothing more than to bring him in for a comforting hug of reassurance. Yet, he refrained as he wasn’t sure if that would enrage Splinter more than he was right now, especially given the five feet order. Despite being larger and stronger, Splinter still terrified Leatherhead. The Ninjutsu master is still a mystery to him, and that mysteriousness could be deadly to him if angered, like now. Either way no matter what happens Leatherhead wasn’t going to stop what he is doing with Donatello, he couldn’t and wouldn’t. And he knew his lover wouldn’t do the same. 

Finally, after a while Splinter stopped, letting out a soft sigh before looking over at the two. Both of them visibly flinched as those harden eyes are on them both. They weren’t sure if they were to speak up or still not allowed to. They weren’t sure of anything at this point, still they relaxed a bit as the rat made the first move. “How long?” 

“I-I’m sorry sensei? How long what?” Don couldn’t help but asked as he wasn’t sure himself. The fear could be felt in the teen’s words, clearly showing his stance on the whole issue. 

“Five months Splinter,” Leatherhead answered, fully knowing the question, and earning a look from Don and Splinter. “We’ve been together for five months.” 

Splinter’s whiskers twitched, either from annoyance or anger, both of them weren’t sure. When it comes down to it the rat master could hide his emotions well, making it look like he’s angry when in reality he has the opposite mindset. His voice even remained stoic as he spoke, “Why hide it?” 

Don saw Leatherhead about to speak but motioned that he would do it. It wouldn’t be fair if the croc had to explain everything. “We…We didn’t know how anyone would react…how you would react. We wanted to say something, but we feared that what he had would be rejected.” 

“We found solace within one another…and neither one of us wishes to end this at all,” Leatherhead added in, his voice gentle and truthful. 

“How did this start?” Splinter asked, voice neutral yet showing no body language on how he’s taking the news.

“It…It just happened,” Don started off, body trembling, palms sweating as a faint blush appeared on his face. “I will admit I had a certain…attraction to LH initially. I just couldn’t stop looking at him one day as his appearance just…captivated me. The feelings just grew more and more as I thought about it.” 

“The same happened with me,” Leatherhead went next, eyes still looking down as he didn’t want to look into the rat’s eyes. Just one look could rob him of his voice, in a bad way. “Donatello grew on me…I grew to wanting to be in his presence more and more as I spent time with him. One day it just happened. Donatello was over at my home. Things were awkward at first, but…Donatello’s hands kept touching mine…I could tell the contact was intentional, but I didn’t shy away from it. I had a feeling he knew I enjoyed it, especially when I did the same thing and…” 

“We don’t know what happened next,” Donny ended up taking over. “The next thing we knew, we were kissing.” They both were blushing at this, their minds reliving the moment despite Splinter glaring at them. 

They both could feel the glare on them and resumed where they left off, Leatherhead clearing his throat. “We…We enjoyed it a lot and didn’t question it, so we continued for a while. After a while we then sat down and talked about what just happened, and we both had similar feelings for one another. That’s how this relationship started…and it’s when we decided to keep this a secret.” 

“I see,” Splinter spoke as he is unmoving. His face showing no emotion nor having any indication of what he’s feeling. Yet his next question confused and surprised the two of them, “Is…what you two have between one another only a physical thing? Or does it go deeper?” 

The two of them had no idea how to react to this, nor knew what the rat is playing at with the question. Is this a test? Or is this a trick? They had no idea as the rat master could have ulterior motives behind ulterior motives, which made him such a mystery to crack. Splinter seems to be giving them time to think as he said nothing, still his eyes bore into them. It took a moment, but Don was the first one to speak. “At first…it was physical in my eyes. But…it changed after we kissed for the first time. Leatherhead is someone who really gets me, he understands what I think. When I’m with him he makes me not feel alone in the world I built around myself. I…feel a sense of completion. And I feel a sense of security when I’m with him, especially when he hugs me…and when we kiss…my heart soars. We connected on a deeper, emotional level ever since then. I don’t want to give up what we have…I can’t and won’t.” 

Leatherhead couldn’t help but smile as he heard his lover’s words. They truly touched him big time as he never heard Donatello say that before. The moment was short lived as he felt Splinter’s burning gaze on him, almost saying it was his turn. It took him a moment to compose himself, clearing his throat, he spoke from the heart. “I admit I was scared being alone…knowing you all were the only friends I had on this planet. I’ve spent time with each one of your sons…and while I’ve enjoyed the time with them Donatello stood out the most. We both share an interest in science, and it allowed us to be together for many things as we traded ideas and theories. Because of this I saw a new side to him. His sweet and gentle nature is what stuck out the most for me. That warm smile he would give always sent shivers down my body. Being close to him I always felt warm, a good kind of warm. I yearned to be closer to him on a more personal level as I wanted that warm feeling to remain. Plus…Being with Donatello has had…a positive effect on me.” 

“Like what?” there was a crack in the stoic appearance of Splinter as he raised an eyes in confusion. Yet being ever so clever that crack was soon filled.

“Well…Ever since Donatello and I got together…my animalistic side seemed to have been suppressed. I don’t know what it is but I’m more relaxed and…happy. I haven’t had an accident with my rage in over month,” Leatherhead admitted, which is true. Usually the croc would get angry and go all feral, and he would worry about hurting anyone nearby. That is why he choose to move out of his friend’s home, after accidentally hurting Michelangelo. Yet being with the purple clad turtle seemed to have an effect on him as he hadn’t had an accident at all. Even when the croc got angry at an accident in his lab, nothing happened. He calmed down easily and remained in control. Both of them were surprised yet didn’t question it and just went on without trying to acknowledge it. Why look a gift horse in the mouth? 

“I see,” Splinter responded back, already having made a decision but decided to ask one more thing. “So, despite what happens you two would continue what you are doing?” An uneasy silence followed as his waited for an answer. None of the two knew how to respond at first but decided to take that leap.

“Y-Yes sensei,” Don nodded to his father, bearing out his heart and hoping for acceptance. Either he accepts them, or he rejects them, Don hoped it wasn’t the latter as he couldn’t bear not having his father’s approval. Still he wasn’t going to give up what he felt strongly for. “I love Leatherhead. And as my father I hope you can accept it.”

Don took a chance to look up but found that his words didn’t faze the rat and kept his normal expression. Gulping he looked away, just in time for Leatherhead to speak up.

“And I love Donatello…more than anything,” the croc nodded back, both of them saying their peace and now awaiting their fate. Their hearts beating faster and threatening to burst through their chests as nervous sweat cascaded down. Splinter not saying anything only made the dread even worse as it felt like an eternity passed. 

“I’ve come to a decision,” Splinter’s suddenly spoke, making them both jump from his voice. 

They both kept their heads down, too scared to look up at him. They then heard footsteps walking forward towards them, each step making them jump as the fear increased. They could feel the rat just mere inches away from them. Ok he wanted to be up close and personal as he delivered judgement, they couldn’t blame him. Yet they both flinched as a furry hand grasped their hands, but suddenly their fears trembling, and heart beats stopped as all of a sudden as Splinter did something unexpected. 

Don and Leatherhead opened their eyes and were confused to see that they were both now holding hands…Splinter intertwining their hands together, Don’s smaller one encased in Leatherhead’s massive hand. They both looked up in confusion, surprised to see that hard-stoic face change into a warm smile. 

“Donatello, Leatherhead I have no problems with your relationship. You two may continue it with my blessing,” Splinter spoke, his voice gentle and warm and showing nothing but....

Acceptance.


	3. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy as of late that this story had become forgotten for a while. Still i'm back on the ball and i'm trying to crank out the stories. This may not be as good but it's the best I can do. I do plan on doing more with Leatherhead and Don as a couple, as there is one idea i'm still working on.

The Room was silent after Splinter finished, leaving both Leatherhead and his son wide eyed. Neither one of them knew what to say or knew how to fully process what they were told, as Master Splinter had basically told them that he accepted their relationship. His scary, imposing appearance softened up as he just smiled at them, and it took a while for the information to fully process for them.  
“B-B-But…really?” Don couldn’t help but say, having trouble trying to contain his shock and happiness once he’s able to respond again. 

“Of course, I do not wish to deny you and Leatherhead happiness. If that comes from being in a relationship within one another, then so be it,” he kept the smile on his face, but jumped as Don launched himself into his father’s arms, hugging him tightly. 

“Thank you, thank you!” Don cried out in happiness, feeling as if a massive weight was lifted from his shoulders. Splinter chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the turtle and rubbed circles on his shell.   
“Of course, my son, All I want is for you to be happy.” He meant it, as he was glad to see his son like this. 

“But…” Leather began to speak, his voice filled with confusion as he caught their attention. “Then why did you make us go through all you put us through? The supposed anger, and the questions?” That too caught the purple clad turtle’s attention as he too now is curious once reminded and pulled away from the hug. 

“Yeah, I’m curious about that too. You made it seem like you were angry with what you found out.” 

“I wanted to make sure what was going on between you two was not a physical affair. I had to know that the love you held for one another was on an emotional level. If it wasn’t then the relationship wouldn’t have lasted…and in the end you both would have gotten hurt because of it,” Splinter explained his reasons in a calm tone. 

At first when he saw them, he was shocked, not from the sight of it but for the fact that his son found a potential love interest. Yet curiosity swelled up as he wondered if the relationship was a physical thing. Because all in all, both of them had a good appearance that anyone, if they were into mutants, would love. Both of them are strong, lean, and dedicated fighters. Still he had to be sure it was emotions that drove them. 

“That…is actually true,” Don couldn’t help but admit it, as he never really thought of that aspect. Initially it was a physical attraction when it all first started out, but it evolved into something deeper. Don loved Leatherhead’s strong arms and his gentle looking eyes. He loved it when those arms held him, but the more they talked the more it changed. He loved his gentle nature and protective instincts. That calming voice and big mind. He didn’t want to know what would have happened if things remained physical. Would it had meant his father wouldn’t allow them to continue their relationship? Thankfully he didn’t have to find out and just accepted the victory. 

“Besides, I never prepared you and your brothers for something I never expected to foresee. Despite originally being turtles, you all retain human aspects, and as you got older it would be natural for you to seek out a companion. Even if your chosen partner is a male,” Splinter said, his warm accepting face still there, almost as if it didn’t matter. 

“Well…sensei…that’s the thing. I don’t think I’m gay…I mean I love Leatherhead, but I’m also attracted to females as well,” Don bashfully admitted, red appearing on his face as he revealed this. Which is true. Despite Leatherhead being a male, Don still showed interest in women.

“Yet I’m still ok with that,” Leatherhead said, holding his lover’s hand, and earning a smile. 

That caused the smile on the rat’s face to get bigger, “And that is why your relationship will continue. Yet, there is one thing you two should do.” 

Now that caught both of them, looking over at the ninja Master with a bit of a concern look. “A-And that is?” Don asked. 

“Donatello, you should tell your brothers that way you two won’t have to hide things in the open,” Splinter responded. 

“Yes, that would be best,” Don nodded in agreement, knowing at some point his brothers should know. It would be hard hiding the relationship around them. Plus, he and LH wanted to openly show their affection without worry, and since Splinter accepted them then it shouldn’t be a hurdle to tell them. 

“We understand and will do so,” the croc responded and nodded his head. “Is there anymore you wish to discuss with us?” 

“That is all unless you have any more you wish to say,” Splinter responded. 

“We’re good father, thank you again,” Don bowed before the two started to get up. 

“Leatherhead please stay a bit longer,” Splinter called out, causing the two to freeze. 

“What?” the croc asked. 

“What is this about?” Don too is curious and surprised about this. Why doesn’t his father want him in here?

“Just a small conversation between the two of us, there is nothing to worry about,” Splinter gave a smile, which ease the two some. Don was still hesitant about this, but his lover gave him a smile and gestured for the door. 

“Don’t worry I’ll be ok.”

“Um…ok then,” Don gave another bow before exiting the room and closing the door. 

Both of them waited till they heard footsteps walking away, signaling they weren’t being listened in on. Leatherhead then looked back at the rat Master, “So what is it you wish to speak to me about?”

“Well Leatherhead, since you’re dating Donatello, and I’m aware of it. I thought I should let you be aware of some…consequences should you break my son’s heart,” Splinter’s happy face was replaced with one that an overprotective father would have. Only making Leatherhead sweat some and gulp.   
…………………..  
Don wore a big smile on his face as he exited his father’s room, feeling as if he was on cloud nine. After walking a few steps, he stopped and couldn’t help but bask in the good news he had been given. He and Leatherhead didn’t have to hide things anymore, they could finally be a couple outside of the shadows. Despite being a ninja and the shadows being a safe haven Donatello had wanted to come into the light with his lover, and not be looked down on by his family because of it. 

All the times they held hands, hug, and kissed in the safety of the lab or Leatherhead’s home were all over. Frankly it was much safer at the crocs home because they could be truly alone, but it didn’t feel the same as they were still hiding. For the longest time he wanted his family to know about their relationship, but the fear of rejection prevented him. Still he would have never guessed that today would end the way it did now. Being caught kissing Leatherhead only to be told that he is allowed to continue his relationship. Still he was curious as to what his father wanted with the croc, but that got overshadowed by what happened next. 

“Dude!” he heard his youngest brother’s voice, knocking the olive-green turtle out of his thought train. Looking up he found his brothers coming over to him. His orange band brother leading them. “What happened!? We heard Master Splinter’s voice then you and Leatherhead coming out practically shame faced. What happened?” 

“Come on bonehead, give him some space,” Raph said, grabbing Mikey’s arm and pulling him back. 

“Don, can you tell us what happened?” Leo asked in a calm voice. “From the looks of it Master Splinter must have caught you doing something bad, yet from the look of your face you look really happy.” Classic Leo, always as perceptive as ever. 

A faint blush appeared on Don’s face, remembering his father’s words in having to tell his brothers about his relationship. The genius turtle felt on the spot right now, and wished not to tell them right now, at least not without Leatherhead. Yet, seeing the curiosity on their faces, they might want an explanation right now. Thankfully there was a saving grace as their sensei’s door slid open, catching their attention and prompting them to look back, and were surprised at what they saw. 

Leatherhead stepped out of the room, using the door frame as support. For some reason he looked a bit pale, and mouth dropped some, plus his body seemed to be trembling a bit. The croc looked as if he had just seen his worst nightmare as he stepped further away from the rat master’s door, almost falling to his knees but Don was at his side in moments. 

“What the shell happened?” he questioned. 

“If I wasn’t afraid of your father before now I’m just terrified,” Leatherhead shakily responded back. 

“What?” Don said in surprise. “What did he say to you?” 

“I-I do not wish to repeat it,” LH said as he started to get more feeling back in his legs and able to stand. 

Just then Splinter came out of the room, the same happy smile on his face. Everyone looked up to him, but Don couldn’t help but ask, “What did you do?” 

“Oh noting, just explaining what was to happen if he hurt you in anyway,” the rat casually responded, making the croc shudder as the words replayed in his mind. Even though Splinter was accepting of their relationship it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to threaten Donatello’s boyfriend. Yet the other three brothers looked on in confusion.

“Hurt him? What do you mean?” Raph asked for all of them. “What happened?” 

Both Leatherhead and Don rubbed the back of their heads as a faint blush appeared on their faces. “Well…it’s just that…LH and I have something to tell you all,” Don started off. 

“Does it have something to do with what happened earlier?” Leo asked with a raise of his eye, finding his brother and friend’s reaction odd. 

“Yes, it does,” Splinter answered for the couple, looking back down on them, signaling that it’s their turn. Even though he can sense their hesitation, it wasn’t his secret to tell. 

The couple were silent, now on the spot as they weren’t sure how to confess it. Still feeling red in the face Donatello managed to gain some composure, “Well…you guys, the thing is that…Leatherhead and I are in a relationship.” 

There, it was said, and now silence filled the whole lair as what was said was being processed through the three siblings. Each one of them having a stoic face, but then each one of them adopted a look of shock, “What!?” 

“Bro, did you say something else? Because I’m pretty sure I heard it wrong,” Raph responded, visibly cleaning where an ear would be. 

“No Raph I think we all heard that right,” Leo commented next. 

“Dude, that’s like…no way,” Mikey said with some shock. 

“Well…” Don started off. Well so far so good, initial freak outs were expected but didn’t get to address it. 

“Dude, how does that even work?” Mikey asked, his shock now confusion. “I mean…you two are in a relationship, meaning you would kiss…so how does that even work?”  
“Hey bonehead,” Raph smacked his youngest brother in the back of the head. “That’s not the point.”

“Come on, you have to be curious as well?” Mikey looked back at the red clad turtle, rubbing the back of his head. “I mean LH has that long snot so how can they-“

Leo then interrupted, “What Mikey means, is that we’re sorry if we sounded shocked. We were just caught off guard at the news.” 

“No, I truly am curious,” Mikey said again. 

“Can it, knucklehead,” Raph tried to silence his brother again. 

“So…you three are fine with this?” Leatherhead spoke up this time, silencing the three brothers as they looked up at the croc. 

“Why wouldn’t we?” Raph spoke first raising an eyebrow. 

“I mean we were shocked but…It’s understanding,” Leo seconded. 

“Yeah, is that what Master Splinter got mad at you two for?” Mikey then asked as they looked up at their father. 

The rat smiled back at them, “As I told Leatherhead and Donatello, I have no problem with their relationship…and I am glad you three don’t either.” 

“Come on sensei give us more credit than that,” Mikey smiled and walked to Don’s side, clasping a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “We’re more opened minded. Besides it does solve the question on why you two have been spending so much time together.” 

“It was that obvious?” Don responded back bashfully. 

“Of course,” Mikey nodded. “Besides you still haven’t answered my question on how you two make it work.” 

“Just drop it Mikey if they don’t want to tell you then that’s their decision,” Leo defended the couple. 

Don smiled as he saw his youngest brother argue, only to feel a large hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he smiled as he found his lover giving him a smile, a really happy one. Don grabbed at the hand and held it, no longer having to worry about hiding it as they can be open about their relationship now. This was a personal victory for themselves as his family accepted them instead of tearing them apart. Now things can advance more without worry. 

The two then couldn’t help themselves and leaned in and gave one another a kiss. They weren’t sure why they did it, maybe it was the happiness of the situation or it was more to make Mikey quiet. Either way the two enjoyed it as they locked lips with one another, not even hearing the world around them. 

“Oh, so that’s how it works,” Mikey said. 

END


End file.
